Personal binoculars, and other viewing instruments such as cameras, are frequently carried in the field to provide enhanced viewing and photo opportunities which may present themselves as the user moves from place to place or is positioned in a strategic position to see changing scenery, birds, animals, people or events of interest. Often such users may also be carrying other equipment such as chairs, walking staffs, sporting arms, food and/or beverages, etc. so that cases and carrying straps are employed to support and protect such instruments (hereinafter sometimes referred to simply as “binoculars” for convenience) from loss or damage between uses and to permit the user to otherwise have hands free for tasks other than carrying the binoculars. Various case, strap and carrying systems have been provided with varying results in an effort to provide comfortable and secure locations of such binoculars in position for quick and convenient access when a viewing or photo opportunity is presented. However, such prior systems have been lacking in one or more important aspects of simplicity, security, convenient and quick access, ease of use of the binoculars and efficient return of the binoculars to a secure and convenient position between use opportunities.